A New Virus is Arising
'A New Virus is Arising ' Spacey: My computer is hacked by a virus known as palikan and MPC cleaner it deleted all my stuff. Spacey: So yeah. ToxicHolyGrenade: OK. ToxicHolyGrenade: Where did you get Palikan and MPC Cleaner anyway? Spacey: I was surfing on the internet. Spacey: When I was like finding pictures for my school project. Spacey: An ad pop up appeared in Google. Spacey: And then there was a text. Spacey: "Program has been installed." Spacey: When I was playing games. Spacey: My computer restarted. Spacey: And everything was deleted. Spacey: I can't open control panel or computer. Spacey: All I can do is nothing. ToxicHolyGrenade: FUCK! HOW COULD ADS DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!? Spacey: The weird thing is. Spacey: My PC is not slow. Spacey: I didn't install anything. ToxicHolyGrenade: I have no words. You got a virus by looking at Google ads. Spacey: All my games are from steam and I borrowed my friends steam account to play undertale. Spacey: That's it. Spacey: My antivirus also said that I had no virus. Spacey: Until that virus came up my antivirus was deleted. Spacey: And Google chrome became "high." ToxicHolyGrenade: I should warn everyone about it. Spacey: Every single file games, everything's format became ink. Spacey: And my safe mode is disabled. Spacey: And. Spacey: Then. Spacey: I founded out. Spacey: That there was a weird account. Spacey: In my windows. Spacey: There's two. Spacey: One is named OWNER. Spacey: And the second is CONTROLER. Spacey: I can't open CMD. Spacey: And MPC cleaner detected avast as a virus. Spacey: And palikan.com sponsored allot of techsupport scammers. Spacey: What the hell man. Spacey: I didn't do anything. ToxicHolyGrenade: Again, to be honest, I have no words that certain ads can also give out viruses on Computers. Those bastards. Spacey: Now I'm traumatized to go to the Internet except on phone. Spacey: Yep. Spacey: The ad has that wierd download icon. Spacey: When it appeared. Spacey: I opened. Spacey: Task manager. Spacey: But nothing was running. ToxicHolyGrenade: Don't be traumatized, the Internet is safe, but be careful on whatever appears in the Internet that you didn't trust yet. Spacey: My background doesn't change. ToxicHolyGrenade: I get it. Spacey: Ye. Spacey: Whenever I turn off the computer. Spacey: I can hear the computer is still on. Spacey: But it's not. Spacey: Here's a list of games I have. Spacey: HL2. Spacey: Gmod. ToxicHolyGrenade: Yeah, I predicted your thoughts. Spacey: TF2. Spacey: Undertale from my friends account. Spacey: No flash disk where inserted. Spacey: Everything is running fast. Spacey: What I was opening was only the internet. ToxicHolyGrenade: I guess you should get a new Computer I guess. Spacey: I'll just change the hard disk. Spacey: I still have my windows CD. ToxicHolyGrenade: Good. Spacey: Oh palikan is a browser hijacker. Spacey: And MPC is. Spacey: MPC cleaner is a 'cleaner'. Spacey: And now I have 2 program files. Spacey: WTF. ToxicHolyGrenade: The virus's creator deserves to be locked behind bars. Spacey: Whenever I click something they said that I need to install something. ToxicHolyGrenade: Shit. Spacey: Yep. ToxicHolyGrenade: So, what are you going to do now? If it couldn't be fixed, then you need to get a new Computer or Laptop? Spacey: And I felt like my monitor was being connected to another PC. Spacey: Because. Spacey: The last time I open task manager. Spacey: There's a program running called. Spacey: Monitortell.exe. ToxicHolyGrenade: What's that? Spacey: IDK. Spacey: Sometimes my mouse is moving weird. Spacey: Like exiting the browser. Spacey: Turning on the internet. ToxicHolyGrenade: Well, shit. Spacey: He deleted my Internet Explorer. Spacey: And my Chrome and Mozila. Spacey: How could he/she open the Internet. Spacey: So I unplugged my Mouse. ToxicHolyGrenade: That virus is powerful, never knew it has allot of abilities it can do, like deleting your stuff, the list goes on doesn't it? ToxicHolyGrenade: Well? ToxicHolyGrenade: Hello? ToxicHolyGrenade: Are you there? Spacey: I'm here. Spacey: Yes and. Spacey: When I open those 2 accounts. Spacey: I saw weird exes and stuff. Spacey: There's even one called. Spacey: WOW.exe. ToxicHolyGrenade: I'm getting suspicious. ToxicHolyGrenade: Do you consider yourself clicking on one of them? Spacey: Nope. ToxicHolyGrenade: Good. Spacey: And. Spacey: Whenever I turn on the PC. Spacey: There's a cmd popping. Spacey: Only for 1 second. Spacey: Then disappears. ToxicHolyGrenade: Get yourself a sheet of paper, and write down each word to make out on what the cmd is writing out. Spacey: It. Spacey: Its only like 2 seconds. Spacey: I can't see the rest. Spacey: It's like. Spacey: "Hi." Spacey: "Bye." Spacey: Like dat. Spacey: Its like you met a person and say hi and one second later they say bye. Spacey: And it's all encrypted. Spacey: Now I can't open anything. Spacey: It's so smart. Spacey: I'm using a Phone. ToxicHolyGrenade: Are you talking about the virus, is it intelligent? ToxicHolyGrenade: Because I assume it is. Spacey: Yes. Spacey: It's my first time seeing a virus like this. Spacey: Older viruses that I encounter are easy to kill. Spacey: Even the one that had blue screen. ToxicHolyGrenade: Except for this virus that you got. Spacey: Yeah. Spacey: My computer is not even laggy. ToxicHolyGrenade: Yeah. ToxicHolyGrenade: Other viruses can send out porn and transfer data. Spacey: Yep. Spacey: I think the virus is turning my PC into a slave machine. Spacey: But tomorrow is its last day. ToxicHolyGrenade: What? Spacey: I will change my hard disk. Spacey: So no worries. ToxicHolyGrenade: Hopefully your task would end on a positive note. Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki